1. Field
The detailed description relates to a resonator having a rim-type frame and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators (BAWR) generating resonance using acoustic waves in a thickness or depth direction of a substrate are commonly known. Such BAW resonators have a configuration in which electrodes having relatively high acoustic impedance are disposed on both sides of a piezoelectric layer interposed therebetween.
In BAW resonators, acoustic waves in a width direction, as well as acoustic waves in a thickness direction, are generated according to piezoelectric layer characteristics, by which loss occurs to reduce a quality factor (QF).